Gifts and Sacrifices: Book 3: Part 2
by ThickerThanLove
Summary: The Barbics are searching for answers now but something new is starting to grow that may unite the Glens and Barbics or divide them forever....Please R
1. Miracles

Gifts and Sacrifices

Gifts and Sacrifices

Into the Woods

Part Two: Back to the Trees

Chapter One: Miracles

Buddi didn't wake up, just stirred faintly. Ursa patted his cheek, gently.

"Come on, Buddi. Wake up."

The cub let out a moan and stirred. Ursa gave his cheek a second pat. Slowly, the cub's eyes fluttered and opened. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. Ursa sat down on her knees and let Buddi get off her back. The cub immediately saw what had happened and clutched Ursa's waist. The elder Barbic put a hand on her cub's head. The cub looked first at her, then to the other adults and finally back to her.

"Ursa? What…what happened?"

Ursa was still pale and shocked beyond belief. So slowly, she gathered her breath and stammered,

"I…I don't know Buddi."

The cub was not scared so to speak but he sounded the part.

"You're an adult. You guys are supposed to know everything!"

Gritty cut in. "She can't give you an absolute answer right now, partner. We're as stunned as you are."

Lundi looked around and gradually every Barbic felt the bark and inhaled the scent to see if it was truly the same woods they saw burn to the ground a year ago. The events rang fresh.

"Did… is the whole thing reformed?" he finally asked. The adults exchanged glances and shrugged.

Buddi beamed. Oh Gum, he wasn't dreaming. He ran through the adults, all anxiety gone and leapt to the branches, saying,

"I'll go see!"

Ursa lunged for him but he was still the swiftest, he still had the talent. Her worry escalated. They didn't know if the trees were the same yet and in any case it was dark and he was sleep-deprived. He could easily miss a branch and fall, breaking a leg or worse his neck. She got to her feet, slapped her hands over her mouth, cone-shape and shouted,

"Buddi Barbic! You get back down here right now!"

The cub was too far up to hear her. Ursa growled in frustration and slipped off her sword and sheath, handing them to Gritty.

"Hold this. I'll be back in a few minutes."

That said, she grabbed a vine and swung up after the youngest of them. She was a tad rusty but still managed to keep up a decent pace. But she was getting worried. Buddi was going too high. She had never let him go this high, even before the woods fell. Now, when they'd been in Ursalia when he went into the mountains she had a certain height at which he had to have her or Gritty with him. He was definitely beyond it here.

The cub went on, his ears oblivious to everything. He had never felt so good in his life. Not even on his Test of Bearhood. After the test and the small celebration, Ursa had blindfolded him and the adults had surprised him with a huge party for his thirteenth birthday. He'd gotten dozens of presents and eaten enough sugar, in Grubbi's words, 'to make a sugarcane sick.' But that was nothing compared to this joy.

Dear Gum it had been so long. The cub stopped near the top, gathered his balance and stuck his head up through the branches. He gazed around at the wide forest that was his home, where he'd been born. He felt an awe overtake him. It had reformed, every last tree, every vine, and every leaf. He could hear the waterfall that spilled into the swimming hole. But as he gazed around a sharp pain shot through the back of his neck and he yelped.

Ursa's voice came out cold and angry.

"Buddi! Gum's sake, what are you thinking?"

"I was-"

"You were going too high! What was my rule even before the woods fell?"

"I…but Ursa…"

She cleared her throat deliberately. The cub swallowed and stated,

"Don't go more than twenty feet over the huts."

She nodded. "You are disobeying it and you know it."

The cub nodded. Ursa sighed. "Buddi, I don't want to hear you playing your flute for three days, understood?"

Buddi's jaw dropped. "Three days?"

Ursa narrowed her eyes. "Fine, it's now a week."

Buddi sighed but said,

"I'm sorry Ursa. But…it's been a year. I miss it. Do you know how it felt to swing up again? I didn't have so much fun even on my thirteenth birthday!"

Ursa chuckled. "I don't doubt it. You ate so much sugar you were sick a week."

The cub flushed. He remembered that. He'd been fine at first but by midnight as the party wound down, his stomach had started to hurt. Ursa had put him to bed with some medicine but it still ached for about a week. He was still embarrassed about that.

Ursa smiled and looked at her child. "I know Buddi. I know it feels good but the point is that look how late it is. I know that you see well in the dark but this far up is dangerous."

Buddi knew better than to argue. He sighed deeply. "I give."

Ursa picked the cub up and then swung back down towards the others. She landed on the balcony of one of the huts. Gritty met her, saying,

"It's safer in the trees than on the ground with the animals, Ursa."

Ursa nodded. "Let's see what's left of our old hut, Gritty."

The Barbic nodded and gestured to the others. They all landed on the balcony. Ursa gestured them in. They followed. The main chamber was in good shape aside from a few scratches and fallen beams. But their bedchambers were blocked off except for Buddi's. While the others set up the night cots, Ursa took Buddi to his room. She felt he'd feel better in his old room. He was nearly asleep by the time she got to his door. 

His bed was gone but she had her cloak, which would suffice. She set the cub on his feet and removed her cloak form him, laying it on the ground. She expected the child to protest as he always did when she came to get him to bed. But she ended up hiding a laugh as he yawned widely. 

Ursa moved the cub and laid him down gently. The cub looked at her so she reached into her sack and removed a small blanket. Draping that over him, she said,

"We'll be in the main chamber if you need us. Get some sleep."

"But…Ursa…I…I'm not tired."

She chuckled. "And I'm the Queen of New Gumbrea. You are tired, Buddi. I can see it in your eyes. Sleep."

The child gave in and Ursa left. The others had lit a fire and were in a circle around it. Gritty had a space saved for her, nearest the fire, right beside him. Or more accurately in front. She smiled and laid down. Exhaustion was playing with her. Telling her she was tired but her pride said she wasn't. 

Then, a gentle rubbing started at her temples. She looked back with her eyes. Gritty increased the pressure and using his superior strength, pushed her down. She sighed deeply. Gritty laughed and said,

"Admit it. You're tired, Fearless Leader. And you deserve sleep. We all do."

Ursa sighed but smiled. "Okay, you win."

Then, like a child, she slept.

* * *

Although the adults slept soundly, Buddi's sleep was troubled. He kept seeing Celina, laughing as if they were fools that had fallen into a trap so visible a blind man could see it. The cub was also troubled by the cold. In Barbic Woods, unlike Ursalia they had no easy way to keep warm. They kept warm by having fires in the bedrooms in the winter and spring. But Buddi's room was not equipped for that so Ursa would always drown him in blankets in those seasons. But they had limited blankets this time.

Buddi tossed constantly, trying to keep warm. Nothing worked. Finally, it became too much. The child got to his feet and crept out to the main chamber. The adults were sleeping soundly, by a fire. Buddi crept over to Ursa and Gritty and knelt, tapping Ursa's shoulder.

Ursa opened her eyes slowly and turned. Buddi was staring at her. Ursa kept her voice low and asked, "What is it, Buddi?"

Gritty woke too and listened. Buddi sat down by them, trembling.

"I…it's cold in my room, it's spring, remember?"

The adults remembered. Ursa smiled and pulled Buddi under the covers between her and Gritty. Their body heat worked immediately. The child fell asleep in minutes. Ursa smiled and laid back down herself. Gritty stayed awake, watching the two a moment. Then, he too went to sleep, wrapping his large arms around them both, for body heat. It was strange, all the Barbics were like his friends but Ursa and Buddi had a special bond. And he had a special bond with them. He remembered seeing Ursa do this often when Buddi was younger. He smiled. Now it seemed history was repeating itself.

As he fell asleep, he muttered, "Home, we're home again."


	2. Silver Key

Chapter Two: Silver Key

Chapter Two: Silver Key

Buddi stirred and stretched. He was confused a minute then remembered. He knew it had to be Celina. The first night they'd been back his dreams had been haunted by her. But then he went to Ursa and Gritty. They provided heat and comfort and his nightmares had stopped. But the underlying concern was still there.

The cub looked outside. He remembered. Ursa had said that they would explore, looking for a reason for this revival. He turned to her and shook her. She groaned and rolled over, into Gritty. The Barbic woke and smiled. Buddi shook her again.

"Come on Ursa."

She groaned, her voice muffled by Gritty's chest.

"It's too early, Buddi."

Gritty smiled at the cub. "If you're that anxious, go play a bit."

Ursa cut in, "Just don't go too high and stay close."

Buddi beamed and jumped up. "Okay."

Gritty watched the cub leave and turned to Ursa who had buried her face in his chest. "Tired, Fearless Leader?"

"Oh shut up."

* * *

Buddi looked out over the forest, inhaling the scent of the familiar woods. The cub hadn't gone completely to the top again but he'd gone fairly close. He had never dreamed that he'd stand here again. He had given up on that. The child accepted that the only time he'd swing through the trees again would be in his dreams.

But here he was. He wasn't dreaming. He'd pinched himself last night to make sure of that. He was definitely living this. He couldn't believe it but he was. 

"Buddi!"

The cub turned at the sound of his name. Gritty was standing on the balcony, waving up at him. The cub beamed and swung back down. He landed outside the balcony. Gritty laughed, plucked the cub up by his armpits and set him back down inside the railing.

"Having fun?"

The cub nodded, with those young eyes sparkling. Gritty smiled and playfully pulled the cub's hood down over his eyes. Buddi pushed it back up and gave the adult a playful glare. Gritty just gave him a smile and winked his good eye. 

"Well save your strength, kid. You'll need it. We're exploring as soon as we eat. Ursa's cooking."

Buddi made a face. "And this food _will_ be edible, yes?"

Gritty laughed, "Ursa's not that bad a cook."

Buddi looked at him and said, "Guess not. When do we eat? I'm hungry."

Gritty shook his head. "You're always hungry."

The cub giggled and wound around the adult, finally stopping grasping his strong arm.

"I'm a cub. It's a given."

Gritty shook his head. "Well, you've got me there, partner."

He grinned and ruffled the cub's hair. "Even when you were a baby you ate like there was no tomorrow. I think you woke Ursa up five times a night with that hungry cry of yours."

Buddi blushed. Gritty caught the cub in a headlock and gave him a noggie. 

"Stop it Gritty!"

The adult laughed. "Naw, you're still the same you were then, little and a mischief maker."

The cub broke free and Gritty smiled at him. "I still remember that. A tiny little cub, with chipmunk cheeks. Ursa'd leave you with me when she went to train. Every day when she left, you'd stretch out to her, saying 'Mama 'Sa! Mama 'Sa!"

Buddi flushed again, a deeper red. Gritty smiled.

"Sorry, am I embarrassing you?"

The cub nodded and then beamed.

"But if ya want my forgiveness, you gotta catch me!"

That said, the cub leapt over the banister, caught a hanging vine and was gone into the canopy. Gritty laughed, grabbed a second vine and swung up after him. But the cub was still the swift one and took ahead easier. Gritty smiled and swung beneath him, in the lower branches.

Buddi stopped and looked around for Gritty. 

Gritty grabbed the occupied cub around the waist and pulled him down. The cub yelped in surprise and then laughed.

"Gotcha." The adult declared the obvious. Buddi squirmed like a pig but there was no way he could get loose without gritty allowing him to. Finally, the adult let him go. Buddi stuck his tongue out at Gritty. The adult smiled.

"Someone's gonna pull that thing off if ya keep doing that."

Buddi merely smiled and did it again, crossing his eyes.

A new voice chuckled and said, "You keep that up, your face might stick that way."

The two turned and Ursa walked out.

"Food's now." She stated simply. Buddi immediately ran to catch up with Ursa.

"Ursa, can I explore today? Huh? Please?"

Ursa laughed. "Yes. But you have to eat first."

Buddi smiled. "Okay, okay."

The three swung back down to the hut where they'd eaten all those months ago. Ursa had made some breakfast cakes, water and some bread. She sat plates in front of the two and sat down herself. Buddi ate swiftly. Ursa finally said,

"Don't eat so fast Buddi. You'll get the hiccups."

Buddi smiled and asked, "So can I explore?"

"Once you're done, yes."

Buddi gave her his child's grin, took a bite from his breakfast cake and jumped up, "I'm done."

Ursa sighed. "I give up. You can dart back in here for lunch or grab some berries in the trees. You know which ones are poisonous right?"

Buddi rolled his eyes. "Yes. You practically branded that onto my brain."

Gritty pulled on Ursa's sleeve. "Are you sure the berries aren't cursed or anything?"

"We all still have that faint sixth sense about our woods, Gritty. You know for a fact that sense would have picked that up. I checked last night after you two fell asleep, that's why I was tired. There is no magic in the woods. Whatever magic was used to resurrect them has faded. But we still need to know why they were resurrected."

Buddi grinned. "Leave that to me!"

That said, he swung out into the woods.

* * *

"Sunni!"

Sunni smiled and ran. She, Cubbi and Tummi were playing hide and seek and she was searching for a place to hide. She could hear Cubbi approaching so she darted into a closet. Moving amid the different coats and such, her foot hit something hard. 

The cub fell, flat on her face. 

Sunni growled as she got up. She stood and lit the candle in the closet. She had to strain to see but she could make out a small trapdoor.

"Where did this come from?" she said aloud. "I never knew this was here."

She blew and the dust revealed words carved into the wood. She recognized them.

"These aren't Glen! These are Barbic! But…what do they mean. I bet Buddi could tell me. But why is Barbic in the glen?"

She tugged on the door. It was locked. She examined the lock. It was a curved lock. A shape she and never seen, and she knew that no key in the glen would fit that lock.

"Someone wanted this to stay locked."

* * *

Buddi looked towards the setting sun. It had been a while since he'd seen this in the woods. But he also knew he should head back soon. His stomach was telling him that. But as the cub turned to leave a shimmer caught his eye. Curious as always, the child swung down to the source. It had come from the ground. 

The ground was actually mud. It had apparently rained here as well. The cub sat on his knees, let them sink into the earth. The sunlight hit the ground and he saw the shimmer again.

Without a second thought, the cub plunged his hands into the cool mud. It flowed over his fur, making it clump up and harden but his curiosity overwhelmed all else. He knew Ursa'd reprimand him for getting muddy but he didn't care. The mud went up to his elbows and some of it splattered his face. The cub felt something but he couldn't get a good grip. Finally, he laid his cheek into the mud and squirmed until both his arms were entirely submerged. He got whatever it was in his hand and yanked it back up. 

It was coated in mud. The cub wiped it on his tunic, to see what it was.

It was shiny, and sparkled like gold.

It was a silver key.


	3. The Search for Answers

Chapter Three: The Search for Answers

Chapter Three: The Search for Answers

Buddi stared at the key. It had an oddly curved end. He'd never seen an end like that. He also knew of nothing in the woods that it would open. They had a hidden cave under the woods where they kept miscellaneous things but the key to that Ursa had. 

"What if it's-"

The cub was interrupted by sounds approaching. He whirled around and some of the branches parted.

Gritty stared at him a minute before laughing.

"Kiddo, if Ursa sees you like that, she'll blow a fuse!"

Buddi leapt up and ran to him. "But Gritty, I found a-"

The adult gently pushed him away. "Whoa, kid. You're too dirty to get too close to me. I don't need any extra dirt."

Buddi backed up and said, "But Gritty, I found something. Something I know I didn't know was here before."

Gritty looked at him, "That's a first. I thought you knew the woods inside out."

"I do, but this is new."

Before either one could say anything else, the branches and bushes parted and Ursa walked through. She caught a single look of Buddi and her anger triggered. She stormed toward him and said to gritty,

"Please tell me that is not Buddi."

Gritty backed up, clearly saying, "Leave me outta it."

Ursa turned to Buddi again.

"You, in a bath now."

"But Ursa, it's early."

"And you're coated with mud. Dirt I can handle. But this mud is too much. You know better."

Buddi gave in. "Okay, okay you win."

Buddi slipped the key into his knapsack just as Ursa grabbed him by the back of his tunic. She tugged him towards the huts and he winced. Whenever he had to take a bath because he got muddy, she'd scrub the mud off herself. She said she did it to make sure she got it all off. 

"Meet me in the bath house."

Buddi sighed. All the Barbics had their own baths but they were all in the same hut, divided into different small rooms. They were in the same hut because the supply of water was easier to store there. But Ursa was so tough on him when she scrubbed. He thought perhaps she did it on purpose.

Buddi did as asked though. 

Ursa walked in, a few minutes later, a yoke across her shoulders. She walked into Buddi's separate bathroom and poured the water into the tub. She vanished and then was back with another load. She poured that in too and then lit a small fire under the water. After five minutes, she felt the water and then put the fire out. She pulled the cub into the room and bolted the door. 

"Okay Buddi. We've done this before, in Ursalia and before the woods fell. You know the drill."

Buddi sighed. He knew it all right but he still thought he could clean the mud off himself. Ursa as if reading his mind, said,

"Buddi, you always rush through baths. If you rush through getting mud off, you miss some, and your fur hardens. Then it's even harder to get off. Besides, you've got so much I think you'll need the help."

Buddi sighed again but stripped off his tunic and knapsack. He tossed his tunic in the corner and his knapsack he just dropped on the floor. The cub then climbed into the bath obediently. 

"Ow, hot."

Ursa pushed him down. "You'll adjust."

Buddi nodded. Ursa poured some water over his head and then over his arms. Some of the mud washed off but not much. Ursa grabbed a cloth and drenched it in soap. Ursa grabbed his left arm and started to scrub rapidly. Buddi yelped.

"That hurts."

Ursa hissed through her teeth, "If you'd stayed out of the wet mud you wouldn't be going through this. You're in fault. So don't complain."

Buddi shut his mouth but ground his teeth. She hadn't changed. It still stung like fire. 

Ursa noted the cub's teeth and did weaken her scrub a bit. But she still went pretty swiftly.

"Other arm, Buddi."

The cub reluctantly held his arm out. Ursa took hold and scrubbed that one hard too. Buddi hissed through his teeth. Besides the pain, he was dying to examine that key more. 

"Done Buddi."

The cub looked down at his arms. All the mud was gone but it was flame red. He winced and rubbed it. Ursa got up and let the water drain. She tossed a towel to Buddi along with one of his night outfits. Buddi recognized it. His warm fur one. She must have packed it. He didn't remember doing it.

The cub dressed and then grabbed his knapsack. Ursa had taken his tunic but left his knapsack. The cub ran out and then swung back to his own hut. Most Barbics would have made it there in five minutes.

It took Buddi two.

The cub ran through the main chamber, directly through Lundi and Gritty. Lundi called after him, 

"Slow down, kid!"

Buddi called back, "Sorry," and then ran into his room. Ursa had gotten some fur from a sort of deer they'd killed for food and made a quilt of its fur for him. He laid down on it and took the key out. It was still a bit dirty so the cub wiped it on a cloth he had and dipped it in some water he had in his room, a bowl that Ursa left for him to wash his hands in. 

Once clean, the key sparkled like gold.

He saw an insignia one the end. It was the same mark on Zummi's medallion.

Buddi suddenly shuddered, swallowed hard. There was something about this key that frightened him. The cub opened his knapsack and threw it back in and then threw the knapsack as far across the room as he could get it. The evil aura was still there. 

Suddenly the cub longed for company. 

He ran out of his room and back into the main chamber. 

No one was there.

He darted around, looked for anyone. 

He tripped and fell flat on his face. He fought to get up but something grabbed his foot, pulled him back.

The same thing jerked him up and then slapped him across the face.

The cub blinked.

Gritty was looking at him, baffled. Lundi was sharing the same look.

Buddi shook his head. "Where's Ursa?"

Gritty answered, "Behind you,"

The cub whirled around. Ursa was looking at him, an alarmed look on her face. Buddi walked to her and said, 

"Ursa…I…I…tomorrow…I…is the cave still here?"

"Yes," she answered, baffled by his stammering.

"Could ya let me down there tomorrow?"

"I suppose. Why?"

"I.. I have my reasons. Please."

Ursa sighed. "Okay, I'll do that. But I expect you tell me why soon, understand?"

"Yes, Ursa."

She left, saying, "Dinner now."

Buddi followed, his heart pounding. He knew that he needed answers on Celina.

And he needed them soon.

* * *

Sunni smiled as Grammi pulled the covers tight around her. She inwardly had a plan but she had to wait until tonight to do it. 

So she waited until one o'clock before venturing out. 

The hallways were dark, spooky. Very slowly, she crept to the library. The Great Book was open and the lights were all out. She was alone.

Creeping up to the book, she said to herself,

"You tell us everything else, tell me what I need to know."

And that said she flipped to the back, where Zummi had discovered information on 'dark mysteries.'

The one section cubs weren't allowed to see.

She took a deep breath, lit another candle and began to read.


	4. Reasons Forbidden

Chapter Four: Reasons Forbidden

Chapter Four: Reasons Forbidden

Sunni laid her head down on the Great Book and fought to stay awake. The clock in the hall struck four o'clock. Then, a faint shimmer woke her up. She looked and saw that it came from the book. Immediately all her fatigue vanished and she rapidly turned the pages, searching for the source. 

She found it in the back, a page humming a deep black glow. 

She scanned the top. It was written in words, glen words of the ancients. They were rather hard to decipher but she was determined to try.

"If…seen…may you go…blind…if heard…may…you…go…deaf…no matter what…the cost…these words…and horrors…must be…forgotten."

The next moment, the blackness flared. Sunni barely covered her eyes in time. Had she covered them a minute later, it would have been too late and she would have lost her sight. Sunni rubbed her eyes and stared at the words.

"Barbic…these are Barbic." 

But instead of letting out frustration, she grabbed a pen and paper and copied the words down. She would have to ask Buddi when she saw him again.

Then, suddenly, the book flared and shut with a slam.

Sunni ran from the room.

* * *

Ursa opened the wooden door to the underground cavern and stood to one side. Buddi rushed through. She grabbed his shirt,

"Now Buddi, you know where you aren't allowed, right? I expect you to stay out of those areas. I trust you."

Buddi nodded. Ursa smiled and said,

"Okay, I'll be back for you at lunch all right?"

Buddi nodded. Ursa turned to leave but then said, 

"And be careful Buddi, snakes and rats get down here,"

Buddi called back, "Okay, already!"

Ursa left. 

Buddi gazed around. He still remembered this place. Ursa'd first shown it to him when he was eight. She had told him he always had to have an adult with him because some books and legends that they kept down here had legends too dark for 'her cub's tender eyes.'

Buddi tried the sections he was allowed in but found nothing. Finally, the cub looked up and towards the back, where the 'forbidden volumes' were. It was dark and full of dust and cobwebs back there. But he needed answers. Buddi swallowed hard and ran back before he changed his mind.

Buddi didn't even know where to look. Finally, he decided that it would be in the last place he'd look. So the cub decided to look there first. His thinking was rewarded. He found a collection of books, covered in cobwebs. He pulled out the first. He blew the dust from the cover.

"Wolves of the- No. Not that one," he tossed it over his shoulder. "Darkness to-No, not that one either." He threw that over his shoulder too. Finally, he picked up a thin volume. It was labeled, Tales From the Dark Side of the Woods.

Buddi opened it up and scanned the contents.

"Let's see…Pits of Despair, Dreamers, From SunDarkness, and…THE SILVER KEY!"

Buddi immediately flipped to the starting page. There was picture of the key he'd found. Buddi tucked the book into his knapsack, just as the door opened.

"Lunch Buddi!"

Buddi ran over to Ursa, glad she hadn't seen where he'd come from. He decided to wait until after she'd put him to sleep to read it. 

* * *

"Buddi?"

Buddi looked up from the book and swiftly slid it under his pillow. He hadn't got a chance to read it yet and he was bursting. He looked up. Ursa walked in and sat down besides him on the fur quilt. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"it's eleven Buddi. You know what that means."

Buddi sighed. "yeah, yeah. Lights out."

Ursa nodded and helped him under the quilt. She ruffled his hair and said,

"If you get cold, come get me, okay?" Buddi nodded. Ursa blew out the candle and left.

Buddi waited a good ten minutes and then lit the candle again and pulled the book out. He read and lost myself in the past. A past twisted with evil, deception, and darkness…

_900 years ago_

A twenty-year-old Gummi walked down the halls of Gummi Glen, pouting. No one let her try magic. They told her that she didn't have enough control. Control, hah, she had plenty of control. They would see one day. They would see. They teased her as it was, the other cubs. She would show them all one day.

She had a plan for that night. She would obtain her own power. She had a way. It was wrong but she was shocked that she didn't care. Her victim deserved it.

"Hey! Emi!"

The Gummi turned around. She scowled in disgust. It was Naomi. That Gummi was twelve and a major brat. She was so sweet; you could have poured her over pancakes. Emi hated it. Her very looks showed innocence, which everyone seemed, convinced she was. 

Emi was tall, with midnight black fur and hair. Her hair was curly and fell in spirals to her waist. She tied it back. Her dress was dark brown and she had on no shoes. 

Naomi was pink with short hair, a lighter shade than her fur. It only went to her shoulders. She wore a yellow dress with a red sash belt. She wore yellow lace up boots. Emi hated her.

"What do you want?"

"Do you wanna go to Dunywn with me?"

"Why would I wanna go anywhere with you? Let alone that place that only thrives because we aid it?"

If Naomi was hurt she didn't show it. She shrugged and ran off. Emi smiled. Her time was near. Soon, no one would tease her. All would either serve her or die resisting."

* * *

Buddi gasped and stopped reading for a minute. "No way. Emi can't be…was Celina…a Gummi bear?"

His curiosity fed he read on.

* * *

Emi snuck into the library. She knew what she had to do. She'd read it form an ancient dark legend. She slid into the corner and waited. Like a cobra, she sunk into the shadows, like a serpent waiting for prey.

She thought of herself as one such.

Then, her prey emerges, their magician, an elder female named Amiko. She was in her late fifties and had dark green fur with a head of green frilly hair. She kept it in a bun. Emi made her move.

She ran snatched the medallion from around the elder's neck and ran. Amiko immediately took after her. As they ran, Emi led her to the outside. She smashed the medallion with a rock she scooped up and as she ran, popped pieces into her mouth. By the time they were outside, it was gone and flowing through her blood. 

She whirled around, eyes shining.

"I've lived with you all for too long. I'm making my own way. I want things, things that you said no Gummi should desire. I do."

"Emi…"

She never finished. That day, Emi truly let the evil inside her overtake her. Her goodness died in a single act. 

She grabbed Amiko by the neck and tightened her grip. She never let go, never loosened. Until, Amiko laid dead in her arms.

She smiled. 

She felt no regret.

From that day, Emi went on, she killed for leisure and power. However, despite her power, she was not strong enough to win in her present time. She fled to the Dimension of Time and snuck forward into the future. She saw the time when she could conquer. But she was not strong enough presently to do anything. She would need a pawn. 

Once her pawn had done their work, she would kill them as well and then finish the work herself. Once, that was done, she could fight herself, destroy whatever was enough to stop her and then overtake one small kingdom at a time. She wanted power, domination. And she would not stop.

The Ancient Gummies knew that their kind might be alarmed by such information. They wanted to forget. So they sealed information on Emi in a room in the glen and locked it with a silver key. They flung the key to the woods far away. But Emi had told them as she left,

"I am no longer Emi. Emi was weak. I am not. I am Celina."

* * *

Buddi dropped the book. He was shaking. He never wanted to know that. But a room in the glen. He'd have to go to Sunni. He was scared. He wished that he were little again so he could run to Ursa's arms.

Buddi dared the gaze at the page. He noted a line he hadn't read. As he read, his brow ruffled with confusion but a spark of hope lit up his face.

The last line said,

"For all to forever see the brightness of the sun,"

"For the end of Celina, two clans must become one."


	5. Discovering Innocent Feelings

Chapter Five: Discovering Innocent Feelings

Chapter Five: Discovering Innocent Feelings

Buddi threw the book down and backed up. He never wanted to see that book again. He had gone looking for answers but now he was petrified. He pulled the quilt tight around him and tried to force that from his memory. But nothing worked. He wished again that he could run to Ursa and crawl in bed with her as he had when he was little.

Buddi turned his cheek into his pillow and tried to sleep. But his dreams were twisted, dark, scary. He kept seeing her, Celina. He tossed constantly, whimpering occasionally. Oh Gum, he wanted Ursa.

She smiled at him, evilly. Her voice came sharp and threatening.

"I'll never been defeated. I'll tear your skin off and carry it as a trophy. I'll bathe in your blood."

Tears stung Buddi's eyes. Then, warmth spread over him and he felt his body lifted up into warm arms. Someone started to slip fingers through his hair. Buddi opened his eyes.

Ursa looked at him, concerned. Buddi'd never been so happy to see her. He hugged her tightly and nuzzled into her arms.

"Buddi?"

Buddi swallowed hard and said, "yeah?"

Ursa hugged him a second time and said, "What's wrong? I came to check on you and you were whimpering like a baby." 

Buddi swallowed. He didn't want to tell Ursa. So he said simply,

"Bad dream."

Ursa cocked her eyebrow, sensing something else. Her foot hit something on the floor. She saw Buddi's face turn white so on a mother's instinct reached down and plucked it up. It was an old book obviously from the cavern. She took a gaze at its title. Her eyes narrowed.

"Buddi! I told you to stay out of the forbidden areas. No wonder you're scared. Serves you right."

Buddi lowered his head, "I'm sorry. I was looking for answers on Celina." He paused. " I found them."

Ursa sighed. "Buddi, you could have told me. I could have handled this better. You're still young."

Buddi nodded. "I know, Ursa. I…I just wanted to help."

Ursa gave a sigh. "I know Buddi. I know. So…what did you find out?"

Buddi looked at her. She took a hint and sat down beside him, letting him lean against her. He slowly started to talk. 

Ursa listened, mystified. When Buddi finally finished, he looked up at her, fear and shame in his eyes. Reluctantly, he spoke,

"I'm sorry I didn't listen but I needed answers."

Ursa smiled at him. "It's alright, Buddi. I understand why you did it."

Buddi asked, grudgingly, "Are you going to punish me?"

Ursa shook her head. "No, I think being this scared is punishment enough."

Buddi seemed relieved but then hugged Ursa tightly again. Ursa rubbed his hair. She had been stunned by the information Buddi had told her. She had given into her motherly status lately. Even if she hadn't been, she would have in this situation. 

"Ursa." Buddi said as he looked up from Ursa's arms, his chin against her chest, "How did you know to come check on me?"

Ursa smiled. "Mother's intuition."

Buddi shook his head and laid his cheek against her chest. 

"Ursa?"

"Yes?"

"Can…can I show Sunni the woods?"

Ursa was stunned by the sudden question and the change of subject but guessed he wanted to try and forget for now.So she went along with it.

"I don't see why not. I'll send a message to her."

"You can still do that?"

Ursa smiled. "Remember how we sent messages?"

Buddi nodded. "The birds." Ursa affirmed it. 

"I'll send one out."

Buddi nodded and laid his head against her chest, hiding a yawn. He felt safe in her arms. Ursa smiled down at the cub in her arms. She started to massage his temples. Buddi in response closed his eyes and laid in her arms, taking in her scent. Ursa smiled down at the child and let him lean on her. 

He fell asleep soon enough so Ursa laid him back down. Covering him up, she took the book from the floor and before she went to sleep, tossed it into a fire.

* * *

"Buddi?"

The cub groaned and turned over. His dreams had not been great but they hadn't scared him much either. Still, he wanted to sleep.

Ursa shook her head and shook Buddi's shoulder gently. The cub rolled over. Ursa smiled. 

"Wakey wakey, cub."

Buddi groaned and turned his face back into the pillow. Ursa smiled and said, "I guess Sunni won't be coming then."

Buddi jerked right up. "What?" Ursa grinned.

"I knew that'd get your attention. The Glens sent the bird back. Sunni'll wait for you at the river by Dunwyn's border. You know your way from here right?"

Buddi nodded. He got up and stretched. "When?"

"As soon as you can."

Buddi beamed. "After I get dressed, can I go get her?"

Ursa shook her head. "No eat breakfast first."

Buddi sighed but said, "Okay."

Ursa nodded and ruffled his hair. "Alright get dressed and wash up. I'll be in the kitchen."

Buddi nodded and then grabbed some clothes from his knapsack. He slipped them on and then washed up quickly before rushing outside, grabbing a vine and swinging the specific hut where they ate.

Buddi ate quickly then raced outside.

* * *

"Oh Buddi! You were born here?"

Buddi giggled and nodded. The woods stunned Sunni. But then, Buddi guessed anyone not accustomed to them would be. She had been stunned the moment she saw them. They were huge! She couldn't even see the sky through the branches. Buddi had filled her in on the way home. 

"Buddi!" Sunni grabbed Buddi's arm. "Can you show me the upper canopy? Huh? Please?"

Buddi giggled. "I guess so. Wrap your arms under mine."

Buddi blushed a bit as Sunni grabbed him under his armpits and clasped her hands together across his chest. He didn't know why but feeling her so close…it made his stomach tighten.

Buddi shook that off, grabbed a vine and swung into the branches. Sunni gasped as the ground grew smaller underneath her and she squeezed Buddi tighter. Buddi smiled at her fear. Then, purposely stopped in the air. He was about fifty feet up and just hanging there. 

He let go.

Sunni screamed.

Ursa and Gritty watched with smiles as Buddi grabbed a branch and easily stopped the fall. Buddi gave Sunni a smirk. She scowled.

"That's not funny."

Buddi merely laughed and grabbed a dangling vine. He shot back upward and landed on the branches near the top of the canopy. Sunni reluctantly let go of him and sat on the branch. The two looked around a minute. Then, slowly, Sunni asked,

"Buddi? You can read Barbic right?"

Buddi looked at her, baffled, "Yeah. Why?"

Sunni pulled out the words she'd copied form the Great Book. "Can you translate this?"

Buddi took it and studied it. "I think so. Let me move where there's more light."

Buddi got up and walked over the branches into an opening where the sunlight came through as a solid stream. Sunni followed, her knees shaking.

"Oh, Gum why couldn't this be closer to the ground?"

Buddi giggled and watched Sunni come to the edge of one branch. She tripped and grabbed the edge of the branch.

"Buddi!" 

The Barbic cub giggled and pulled her up.

"Generally we try to land on our feet Sunni."

* * *

Cavin picked up some hay with a pitchfork and threw it into the stall. As a page, it was his job. He couldn't wait to be a squire. Maybe then, he'd get more respect. As it was, only Sir Tuxford and the few choice adults respected him and Calla always did.

"Cavin!"

The page whirled around and saw Princess Calla running to him.

"Yes, princess?"

"Oh Cavin, I was going out in the forest and Father insisted I take someone with me. Would you come?"

Cavin smiled. "Sure."

He put the fork down and followed Calla to the courtyard. She mounted a horse and Cavin followed, mounting his own. The two took off into the distance.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Calla said,

"I'm sorry Cavin, I had to talk to you, alone."

"What is it?"

"I…well, I'm worried about Sunni."

"Why?"

"She…she told me about this Celina. Celina obviously wants her life. And Buddi's. And Igthorn's been so quiet, I don't doubt he's teamed with her."

Cavin got off and Calla followed. She drew her arrow and bow and fired, knocking two apples from a tree. Cavin threw his dagger and pinned them to the tree. Calla smiled at him.

"You're good Cavin. When did you learn that?"

Cavin pulled the blade out and tossed an apple to Calla. The Princess took a bite.

"Why didn't you get the apples?"

Cavin smiled. "Because I know you're independent."

Calla beamed. Oh how she loved this boy. He knew her. Not as a Princess but as a person. And she loved him back. He was brave and used his head instead of strength. He was polite to her but he knew what she liked. Not many people knew that, in fact even her father didn't seem to understand.

Calla sat down and Cavin sat by her. 

"Don't worry about Sunni, Calla. I mean, do but I think that she'll do the best she can to help herself. Next time, we see them, we can ask about it."

Calla nodded. "Thanks Cavin."

Cavin nodded. He scooped a flower up and tossed it to her. She smiled and slipped it into her hair.

"Thank you Cavin."

"My pleasure, M'Lady." He said with an overly exaggerated bow. Calla giggled. 

"Call me Calla." Cavin nodded. Calla's face turned serious. "I mean it Cavin. If Unwin picks on you tell him, I gave my royal permission. I want you to call me Calla, even if it's in front of my father. It's my decision."

"Okay, Calla. But why?"

Calla smiled. "Because I like you."

She kissed his cheek and then got up and galloped away on her horse. 

Cavin stared after her and then, feeling giddy, followed. He truly did like that girl.

* * *

"So, what's it say?"

"It says, no that's not it." Buddi rubbed his forehead. "I can understand everything but this last line." He smiled. "But I know who does."

Without being asked, Sunni grabbed Buddi's shoulders. Buddi stared at her, she tightened her grip.

"I trust you."

Buddi nodded and swung down. His hands were sweaty but he managed to get down to the lower branches. While outwardly he was calm, he didn't know what he was feeling.


	6. Journey for Answers

Chapter Six: Journey for Answers

Chapter Six:Journey for Answers

Ursa sat in her room, polishing her sword. While Buddi played, she and the other adults had gone to the other huts and repaired what they could. They had to remake the furniture but that was fairly simple. They had made the quilts first which was what Ursa was sitting on. 

After a long debate the night before, Ursa and the others agreed that since there obviously was no trap or magic that some of the others should return. Ursa decided half would return and half would remain in Ursalia. So the others were coming but they wouldn't arrive until late that night.

Ursa rubbed her blade and then ran her finger near the blade's edge.

"Ursa!"

Ursa's hand slipped and she slit her finger open. She stuck it into her mouth and cursed,

_"Mijet,"_

Sunni looked at Buddi. "Say what?"

Ursa intervened before he could answer, "Something I really shouldn't have said."

She looked at Buddi who had been getting ready to tell her, "And something Buddi shouldn't be repeating."

Ursa washed the extra blood from her cut at her washbasin and wrapped it. Turning back around, the two cubs were still there. She put her sword back up, on a high shelf. It was a habit from when Buddi was younger. He'd been about two and three-fourths and had gotten a hold of it because she had left it low. He'd gotten such a bad cut on his hand; Grubbi had nearly had to amputate it.

"What's up, kids?"

Buddi walked over to her and handed her a slip of paper, "Can you translate that? I couldn't get all of it."

Truthfully, Buddi hadn't understood any of it. It was something he'd never seen before. All he could tell was that it was Barbic. It wasn't words that he could read but little symbols. 

Ursa smiled and sat down on her quilt. Buddi sat on her left side, Sunni on her right.

Ursa smiled at Buddi and asked, in Barbic, in a whisper,

"You couldn't understand any of this, could you?"

Buddi blushed but had to nod. Ursa smiled.

"I'm not surprised, this is Formal Barbic."

Buddi looked at her, "What?"

"The talk we use in ceremonies. I haven't taught it to you yet. Ya want me to start?"

Buddi nodded. Sunni gazed curiously. Ursa looked uncomfortable. Sunni took a hint,

"Aw, it's your own special language, huh?"

Ursa and Buddi nodded. Sunni smiled. "No problem, I'll wait outside."

That said, she left. 

Ursa turned to Buddi and held it out to him. "You have to memorize the symbols."

Buddi nodded. Ursa pointed to the first symbol. It looked like some sort of berry plant. 

"That's ulises. It means, poisonous."

Buddi nodded. Ursa went through all the symbols with him, translating it a word at a time. By the end Buddi knew it read, 

"Poison flows through evil's blood. Evil hides in the room in the far closet. Evil. Knowledge best forgotten. Never underestimate her."

Ursa smiled, as Buddi whined, "This is hard."

Ursa shrugged. "Not really it's just because I'm throwing all these symbols to you at once. Tomorrow I'll give you less."

Buddi nodded and got up. "Thanks."

Ursa nodded and watched the cub run out. She shrugged and pulled her sword down. She wiped her blood off it and then started to sharpen it.

* * *

"Evil in the far closet?"

Sunni mused over that. "It must mean that trapdoor I found."

Buddi nodded, "You said it was locked."

Sunni nodded. Buddi smiled. "Maybe we can get over there. And we can try it, with this." 

He held out a silver key.

Sunni smiled. "Yeah, let's see if we can arrange that. Grammi won't mind."

Buddi smiled. "You've gotta convince Gruffi and I've gotta convince Ursa."

Sunni nodded.

"Buddi?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think there's a reason they locked that room up?"

Buddi nodded. "I read in a book that they wanted to forget that she was once a Gummi bear…"

"Once was what?!"

"Yep, she used to be a Gummi called Emi. When she got her powers she changed her name and fled into the time stream. That's about all I know."

Sunni grinned, "Then let's find out more."

Buddi nodded. He made it his goal then and there that if he couldn't arm himself with weapons, he'd arm himself with knowledge.


	7. Adult Worries, Forbidden Feeling

Chapter Seven: Adult Worries, Forbidden Feeling

Chapter Seven: Adult Worries, Forbidden Feeling

"And I was wondering if maybe I could show her the swimming hole or-"

"Buddi," Ursa interrupted. "Don't think I dislike Sunni because I don't. But I do think you're spending too much time with her."

Buddi got up from the table in protest. "But I like her."

Ursa nodded and took a bite of her lunch. "I know and I do think you should have friends. However, you're spending too much time with her and you're a Barbic. It isn't good for you to hang around a Glen so much."

Buddi growled, "But Ursa…"

Gritty broke in, "She's right Buddi. Case closed."

The cub slammed his foot into the ground. "You adults are such jerks."

That said he stormed out. Ursa buried her forehead into her hands. It had been a few weeks since Sunni had first come over. Since then, she and Buddi were constantly together. They had gone throughout the woods and to the forests around Dunywn. Every other day it seemed they were together. It was bothering both Ursa and the Glens. 

The others had been back for a bit and Barbic Woods was almost the same as when they left it. They had repaired everything, made new furniture and even located their old training grounds. Buddi was much easier to train now because he wanted to get to his trees. 

But lately, it had been Sunni that he'd been rushing to, not the trees. It was worrying Ursa.

But no matter how Ursa threatened, Buddi kept right on seeing her. It was to the point that Gritty had even threatened to take him over his knee. Ursa was almost to the point of grounding him, but she couldn't bring herself to do that yet.

"Ursa?"

Ursa looked up. Her best friend smiled at her, "Ursa, I think after today, we should start to regulate the amount of time they spend together."

Ursa nodded. "I know Gritty. I don't want him to hate me though."

Gritty chuckled, "Ursa, even when you tanned his hide, he didn't hate you. He's a got a temper like yours. He'll get mad but he won't hate you."

Ursa nodded. "But you're right." She smiled with a chuckle, "But I'll let them have today."

* * *

"Buddi! Don't let go! Don't let go!"

Buddi laughed. Sunni had a firm grip around his shoulders and she leaned her head back as he swung towards the water hole. He stopped over it and just hung there.

Below him was a crystal clear pool, at the far end of the woods. It was about twelve feet deep in the center but it went much deeper. Ursa did let him out in the center but said he couldn't be alone. If he was alone, then he had to keep where his feet could touch the ground. A small waterfall fell in at the far end, creating a warm little shower so to speak. Buddi liked to swing high and drop down.

Which he did now.

Sunni surfaced, stunned. The water was…warm. She expected it to be cool but this water felt like a bathtub. Buddi scrambled back up the vine and did a flip, landing in the water. Sunni covered her face, laughing, as he created a wave that washed over her.

Buddi surfaced and Sunni dove under. Buddi knew what she was planning but acted surprised when she yanked him under anyway.

The two tumbled in the water a bit until their lungs demanded air.

Even though Celina was still a very real threat, this little 'playtime' helped ease the tension. Besides, they had grown to long to play together. Gruffi hated it and so did Ursa. Grammi was unsure about it but didn't protest as much as Gruffi. Gusto was pretty understanding too although he did have trouble getting to see Sunni as she was out so much.

Grubbi was the only Barbic who understood. He'd thankfully been one of those that had come back. Ursa said it was because Buddi was younger he was more vulnerable to illness and injuries and they needed a certified healer.

Buddi didn't care why, he just was relieved. Grubbi didn't give him grief just gave him a small grin and silent laugh. Buddi had shrugged in response to that.

"Buddi!"

Buddi snapped from his thoughts. Sunni was hanging on a vine, barely holding. Buddi chuckled and scrambled up the vine and to her.

"Wanna learn how to swing?"

Her jaw dropped. She had been waiting! But it was just like Buddi to offer when she was just ready to do it and not too long before or after she thought she was ready. He seemed to pick the right time for everything. Sunni shook herself from that thought and nodded. 

Buddi wrapped his hands over hers and swung forward. He grabbed a vine and moved her hands to it.

"That all you gotta do Sunni, let go, grab the next vine then release the last vine. Just do it fast."

She nodded, "Where can I practice?"

Buddi smiled. "Here. That way if ya fall, there's water to catch you. Besides, the vines here aren't too high."

Sunni nodded. "Will you do it with me, the first few times?"

Buddi smiled. Ursa had done the same thing when he was learning,

"Sure."

He swung with her a few times, only letting her go along when she asked him to let her try. She'd panicked the first time and just hung there and let go. Gradually she began to reach her hands out. She missed the first try and fell, smack into the water. Buddi had tried not to laugh but had failed.

Of course, they just inspired Sunni to try harder. 

Eventually, she got the basic idea but was still content to cling to Buddi when they went high.

"Buddi?"

Buddi stopped. Sunni was looking down from where they were. He took a hint and swung to the forest floor. Sunni moved from him.

"Buddi, I had fun but we should stop getting together so often."

Buddi was stunned. "But Sunni, I like it."

She nodded. "So do I. But too much. I'm a Glen. You're Barbic. We can't get too close."

Buddi grabbed her hands. She stared at him. Buddi stated,

"Sunni, it never bothered you before…why now?"

Sunni met his eyes, hers glistening with unshed tears. With all the strength she had in her, she murmured,

"Because I think I'm falling in love with you…."

END OF BOOK THREE

To Be Continued….


End file.
